


A Good Job

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, for the prompt "don't be so shy", more top yang because i have no control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Yang’s hand came to her cheek and gently brushed against it, her thumb lazily playing with Blake’s lower lip.  Blake couldn’t resist trying to take her thumb into her mouth, but Yang’s thumb pulled just far enough away to be out of reach.  “Take your time,” Yang murmured, eyes softening.  “We got all night, baby.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	A Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Don't be so shy," as requested on tumblr! <3

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yang asked, concern flickering across her face.

Blake nodded, her heart in her throat. “I’m sure.” She pressed up onto her tiptoes and gently kissed Yang’s rosy lips. “I want this, you want this, we both want this. And I’ll safeword if I need to.” Her stomach fluttered with anticipation.

“You promise?” Yang asked. Her brows were knit together with worry.

“I promise.” She smiled at her. 

Yang nodded, and something shifted over her face. “On your knees,” she said, voice steely and strong and dominant.

Blake took a deep breath as she sunk down to her knees, heart racing in her chest. She looked up at Yang as she sat back on her haunches. She was still fully clothed, but every inch of skin was tingling at the mere anticipation of what would follow. She swallowed hard as Yang surveyed her, almost bored. But Blake knew from the steely glint in her eyes that Yang was anything but bored.

Yang sat down at her desk and raised a brow as she picked up her pen. “Strip,” she said, her lilac eyes devouring her. Blake shakily pulled off her top. She peeled off her pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. “Perfect,” Yang said. “Just like that.”

Her brow furrowed, and she opened her mouth, but Yang held up a finger. Blake closed her mouth and nodded, her throat thick with desire. “Good girl,” Yang purred, lilac eyes flashing. “Crawl underneath my desk.”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat, but she bent down onto her hands and slowly crawled towards Yang. “Look at me,” Yang said softly. It took concerted effort to raise her gaze from the floor to Yang’s eyes, but somehow, some way, she did it. Heat began to pool in her core. A shiver went through her as she came to a stop at Yang’s feet.

Yang looked down at her and smirked. Blake sucked in a breath as Yang pulled up her dress. Blake’s eyes instantly went to Yang’s exposed core, and she flushed as Yang laughed. “I think we know what’s on your mind,” Yang said lightly. 

Blake wrenched her gaze from her uncovered pussy to meet Yang’s gaze. “Can I?” she asked. Her thighs squeezed together, and that small amount of pressure was enough to send shockwaves through her system. 

“Can you what?” Yang asked. 

“Can I-” She cut herself off and blushed. “You know. May I?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby,” Yang said. “You have to use your words, or I won’t be able to help you.” She smirked, letting Blake know she knew exactly what she wanted. “Now, what do you need?”

Blake’s breath was shallow in her lungs, and her heart was racing in her chest. She wasn’t sure if she was breathing. It was hard to get her brain to function when she was eye level with Yang’s pussy. Her _wet_ pussy. She shifted her thighs together again, and she felt her own panties dampen as her nipples tightened.

Yang’s hand came to her cheek and gently brushed against it, her thumb lazily playing with Blake’s lower lip. Blake couldn’t resist trying to take her thumb into her mouth, but Yang’s thumb pulled just far enough away to be out of reach. “Take your time,” Yang murmured, eyes softening. “We got _all_ night, baby.”

Blake swallowed hard. “Can I eat you out?” she asked slowly, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Yes, you may.” Yang drew her hand away, but not before ruffling the top of Blake’s head. “I’m going to work, and you’re going to sit down there and eat me out until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?”

She nodded. “I- I understand.” Blake leaned in. She could smell Yang, and the scent of her was intoxicating. Nervously, she slowly ran her tongue up Yang’s folds. She tasted so good. Blake imagined she could spend hours on her knees and eating Yang out. But that wasn’t the plan for tonight. Still, she tucked the thought away for later.

“I’ll let you know when I’m close,” Yang said, inching closer to Blake. “But don’t stop.”

Blake didn’t bother responding. Instead, she buried her face deeper between Yang’s legs. She inhaled and started kissing Yang’s inner thighs, gently nipping with her teeth the sensitive flesh. Yang’s legs tightened around her, but she knew that Yang liked having her thighs played with. She sucked on her most sensitive spot, and she grinned at the thought of Yang walking around with hickies on her thighs tomorrow.

“Enough of that, baby,” Yang said, but her voice was starting to edge towards breathless. “Get to the real work.”

She obliged, and she started targeting Yang’s clit. She sucked on the small bud, flicking it with her tongue and toying with it. Blake dug deeper into her groin. She gripped Yang’s legs and pulled herself closer into her, reaching up off her knees to get the best angle. Already, she could feel Yang’s wetness all over her face, smearing over her chin and cheeks. She didn’t care, and it only made her squirm with pleasure.

“There you go,” Yang breathed. “Right there.”

Blake kept sucking and toying and playing until Yang was shuddering around her and gasping above her. She smiled as Yang finished, and pride bloomed in her chest. “Fuck, baby,” Yang said as she came down from her orgasm. “Take a break.”

Blake pulled back and moved her jaw in a circle, a small ache already starting to form. She rubbed her jawbone, but she didn’t bother wiping the back of her mouth. Not when she knew Yang would have her diving right back in. She was all too aware of the pulsing of her clit, and she snuck a hand into her panties.

“What are you doing?” Yang asked just as her fingers were about to touch her clit.

Blake froze. “Am- Am I not allowed to?” she asked, breath catching. Her hand didn’t move, still a breath away from her pulsing clit. She needed to touch herself. She needed relief, she needed release. 

“I didn’t say you were.” Something dark and domineering twisted Yang’s face, and Blake soaked her panties at the sight. Yang looked like sin, and Blake wanted to fall at her feet and beg for forgiveness. Well, at least she was halfway there.

Blake reluctantly pulled her hand out of her panties, ignoring the shaking in her veins. “I’m sorry,” she said, biting her lip and looking up at Yang. “I didn’t know.” They hadn’t discussed this part, hadn’t talked about what she would be doing in between and if she could relieve herself. Her throat thickened. “I just thought-”

“Save the thinking for me, baby,” Yang interrupted. “I’m in charge here, aren’t I?”

“You are,” she said quietly. 

“You don’t get to touch yourself without my permission. Do you understand?”

Blake nodded. “I understand,” she said. “I understand, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You will be,” Yang chuckled. “But for now, get back to work.”

She resumed her place between Yang’s thighs. She decided to give Yang’s clit a break and instead sucked her pussy’s lips and drove her tongue inside her, shallowly fucked her with her tongue. All too quickly, her jaw began to tire and ache, but she forced herself through it and delved deeper, harder, stronger. Yang was soaked, and the sloppy sounds of Blake fucking her were enough to make her nipples ache. She needed to be touched, and it took a ridiculous amount of effort to obey Yang. 

“You’re doing a good job, baby,” Yang said. Her free hand started massaging Blake’s scalp, tracing the fur on her ears, playing with her hair. “Such a good job.” Blake blushed, but she couldn’t tell the difference between the heat of her cheeks and the heat coming off of Yang’s core and thighs. 

“Slow down, take your time with it. I’m in no rush,” Yang said, still toying with her locks. “One more for me now, and then I’m going to take my time with you.” Blake froze, hearing the promise in her voice. “Did you think I was going to let you finish easily after that?” Yang snorted. “No, baby, you’re gonna get punished for that indiscretion.”

She wanted to protest, but the larger part of her wanted to submit. So she ducked her head and kept fucking Yang with her tongue and tried to do her best to pleasure her. Blake wasn’t sure if she was terrified or excited for her promised punishment. They had discussed possible punishments before, but she hadn’t realized tonight would be the night they would put possibility into action.

It took everything in her to not speed up and to draw it out for Yang. She liked eating Yang out, loved it, but the anticipation was lethal. This was a part of her punishment, she realized. The forced waiting. The illusion of Blake having control, but Yang was still in charge. Blake fell deeper into her mind, into that simple submissive place she had longed to be in for ages. It was so _easy_ to submit to Yang.

Yang was letting out breathy moans, and they were music to her ears. She wanted to bring her pleasure, and the desire to please won out over her fear. She started sucking Yang’s clit once more, and Blake massaged the bud with her tongue. Yang’s voice grew breathier and breathier, and she was pulling at Blake’s scalp and tugging at her hair. Yang started tensing around Blake, and she knew she was finishing. Blake didn’t let up as Yang rode out her orgasm, let Yang gently push her away when she was done. 

Blake wiped the back of her mouth, even though she knew she missed most of the juices that covered her face. She stared up at Yang and laid her head on Yang’s lap. “Did I do a good job?” she asked, licking her lips and reveling in the taste. Yang’s taste. 

“A very good job, baby,” Yang breathed. She scratched Blake’s scalp and smiled softly at her. “But we’re not done, are we?”

She shook her head, mouth dry. “No,” she said quietly. “No, we’re not.”

“And why aren’t we done?”

“Because you need to punish me.” Her voice sounded small, even to her own ears.

“Yes. I do.” Yang’s hand dropped down to Blake’s cheek and gently wiped the wetness from her face. “Stand up, baby.”

Blake crawled out from underneath the desk and slowly brought herself to standing before Yang. She shivered, her nipples pebbling underneath her bra as Yang stared at her. Yang brought the skirt of her dress back down and crossed her legs, smirking at Blake. “How do you feel about giving me a strip tease?” she asked, raising a brow.

Blake’s heart stopped. She wet her lips and averted her gaze. “Is that my punishment?” she asked slowly. “Giving you a strip tease?”

Yang gave her a lazy smile. “Part of it.” Her face flickered. “What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green. Just nervous,” she said. “I’ve never- I’m nervous.”

“You don’t have to,” Yang assured, her voice going warm. “I have plenty of ideas.” The mischief in her voice made Blake smile and loosen up. 

Blake took a deep breath. “I can give you a strip tease,” she said. 

“Do you want to?” Yang asked slowly. 

“I do.” She smiled up at Yang, despite the nerves twisting her stomach. “I want to try, at least.” Because Yang wanted it. Because Yang wanted _her_.

“Just do your best,” Yang assured. “You’re going to be great.” Her lilac eyes darkened as her smirk sharpened. “Show me how badly you want me, baby.”

Blake nodded, her throat bobbing. She took a step back from Yang and shook out her hands. Yang’s eyes were on her every move and traced her body. Blake could feel her cupping her breasts, holding her hips, brushing her neck. Yang was waiting, but while she waited, she was enjoying the view. Blake clenched her inner walls tight.

She slowly ran her hands up her stomach to clutch her breasts. Heat flamed her cheeks, and she nervously brought her hands back down to her hips. 

“Don’t be so shy,” Yang said. She arched a brow. “I’ve seen all of you, baby. There’s no need to be timid with me. Touch yourself. Touch yourself the way you want me to touch you.” Her eyes glimmered.

Blake nodded. She brought her hands back to her breasts and squeezed, letting out a gasp as she did. Yang’s eyes darkened. She massaged her breast and circled her nipple through her bra, wishing she already had her bra off. But if Yang wanted a strip tease, she would get a strip tease. Even if she didn’t know what she was doing.

She dropped her hips and circled them as she held her breasts tight to her. Brothers, she was touching herself for Yang, for Yang’s pleasure. It did something to her, and her nerves slowly faded away to pure submission. She would do this and do her best because Yang wanted it, because she wanted it. She wanted to please.

“Take off your bra,” Yang purred.

Blake obeyed, slipping her hands behind her to unhook her bra. Her own smile sharpened as she slipped her bra off of her shoulders and down her arms. She threw it into Yang’s lap, almost laughing at Yang’s look of surprise. But the pure want in Yang’s gaze stopped her laughter in its tracks, and she sucked in a sharp breath.

She pushed her breasts together once more, massaged her chest. Heat colored her cheeks, but she didn’t stop. Instead, she pinched her nipple and gasped, the pleasure nearly sending her back down to her knees. Yang’s legs spread, ever so slightly, and Blake wished she was back between them. 

But this was her punishment. This was Yang’s way of pushing her comfort zone, of getting her to see what Yang saw. And it was perfect and humiliating and horrible, which made it even more perfect. 

She nervously swayed her hips, hands dragging down her sides to her thighs to pull down her panties. She stepped out of them and left them on the ground. 

“Stay there,” Yang said, her voice barely above a growl. Blake froze and nodded. “Spread your legs.”

Blake slowly stepped to the side. The air was cold on her pussy lips, and she shivered at the sensation. Yang’s eyes remained glued on her. “Hands behind your head, baby,” Yang continued. Blake obeyed, and her hands dug into her hair to steady themselves. 

Her nipples were sharp and aching, and she wanted Yang to touch her, needed her to touch her. But Yang just leaned back in her chair and smirked. Blake shifted her weight slightly, but she didn’t break position as Yang’s eyes traced over every curve of her body. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Yang rose from her chair and started circling her. She didn’t dare turn her head as Yang disappeared behind her. There was a sharp _smack_ on her ass, and Blake bit her lip to keep from crying out. Yang chuckled behind her, coming back into view. “You’re beautiful,” Yang said, stepping close to her. 

Blake flushed, but she still didn’t move. Yang kissed her forehead. “You’re a good girl, baby,” she whispered. Hands encircled her waist, one hand running down to grab her ass and the other moving to massage her breast. Blake half-collapsed against Yang and nearly sobbed from simply being touched. “You did such a good job.”

Yang started kissing her neck, and Blake’s knees buckled. “ _Such_ a good job,” Yang repeated against her skin. Blake closed her eyes and leaned into Yang, letting her hands fall back to her side. She tentatively grabbed Yang’s waist and pulled her closer to her.

Yang smiled against her skin, and then Blake was in the air, Yang’s hands on her thighs and holding her up. Blake instinctively wrapped her legs around Yang, tilting her head back in a laugh as Yang resumed kissing her neck. “What’s so funny, baby?” Yang asked in between kisses, suckling her neck and shoulders. 

“I don’t know,” she said, tilting her head to allow Yang easier access to her neck. “You just make me happy.”

“Good.” Yang let out a small laugh of her own, and Blake smiled at her. “But we’re not done, baby.” Yang raised a brow, and then they were moving, and Blake was laid down on Yang’s desk. She scrambled as Yang held her down with a sharp grin.

“Yang!”

But Yang was stripping off her dress and grinning at Blake. “What? It’s my fucking desk,” she said, spreading Blake’s legs. “If I want to fuck my girlfriend on it, I’m going to fuck my girlfriend on it.”

Blake rolled her eyes as she blushed, but she lost her breath as Yang lowered her mouth to between Blake’s thighs. Yang’s eyes were staring into her, and Blake nearly whimpered at the sight. She tried to close her legs, but Yang held her thighs open with a cock of her brow. “Don’t be shy,” she repeated. “It’s just me.” Her eyes flickered with concern. “What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green. Brothers, Yang, so fucking green,” she breathed. Her hips jutted up as she settled back against Yang’s desk. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Yang’s fingertips started tracing whorls onto her inner thighs, sending shivers through her system. 

Blake tensed and bit her lip. “Please fuck me,” she said.

Yang’s eyes gleamed in triumph. “Gladly,” she purred, pressing a kiss to her inner knee. Blake held her breath as Yang worked her mouth up her thigh. Her kisses were soft and tender and gentle, almost feather-light. Her toes curled, and her hands fisted into Yang’s hair. Yang grinned up at her, and Blake nearly whimpered as she felt Yang’s hot breath against her weeping core. 

“Please,” she pleaded. She sucked in a breath as Yang slowly licked up her pussy lips. Pleasure coiled in her, twisting and turning and ready to strike. Yang was taking her time with her, and Blake’s breath became labored as Yang worked her over.

Her head tilted back as Yang finally tongued her clit, and she actually did cry out as Yang began attacking the small bud. “Fuck,” she breathed, curling off the desk. Brothers, Yang was fucking her on her desk. She would never be able to look at this desk the same way, and she had no idea how Yang would get any work done ever again.

Her inner walls clenched tight as Yang sucked harder, harder, harder. She was burning from the inside out, and Yang was only feeding the flames. “Fuck, Yang.” 

Yang chuckled, drawing back from her pussy to smirk up at her. Blake tightened at the loss and bit her lip to keep from gasping. “How are you feeling, baby?” Yang asked, pulling her hair over her shoulder. Mischief glimmered in her eyes, letting Blake know that Yang was toying with her and delaying her pleasure because she could. Because she wanted to. Which, of course, only made Blake more desperate.

“I’m feeling good,” she said, clenching her hands into fists until Yang leaned back in and she could tangle her fingers back into her soft and silken locks. “I want to finish.”

“Oh, do you now?” Yang asked, raising a brow. “You think you’ve earned that?”

Something flickered in Blake’s chest. She swallowed hard. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “But please, Yang. _Please_.”

Yang’s eyes softened, and she pressed another kiss to the inside of her thigh. “You’ve been such a good girl,” Yang murmured against her flesh. “I think you’ve earned it.”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat as Yang bent down once more and buried her face in Blake’s pussy. She gasped and writhed on the table. More, more, _more_. She was so close, and Yang didn’t show any sign of stopping, and she was grateful for her devotion to her pleasure. Her breath caught in her throat, and she cried out as she fell over the edge.

Every inch of her skin sang out in pleasure, and her mind went blank as she tumbled into pleasure. Yang didn’t stop, only increasing her sensitivity and making her nerves feel electrified with pure energy. Blake’s eyes clenched shut, and she nearly screamed as Yang drove her over the edge and took her pleasure higher, higher, higher. 

She started shaking as she came down, eyes tentatively opening to meet Yang’s lilac gaze. Yang was smirking, but her eyes were soft. “You did such a good job,” Yang said, standing up to arch over Blake to kiss her lips. She could taste herself on Yang’s lips, and she flushed at the taste. 

Blake sat up, still kissing Yang as she did. She pressed her forehead against Yang’s and broke the kiss with a tentative smile. “I did?” she asked, biting her lip.

“You did.” Yang kissed her lips once more before pulling back and holding Blake by the shoulders as concern flickered in her eyes. “How did you feel about the punishment?” she asked, brows knit together. “I know we didn’t plan that, but-”

“It was good,” she assured. Her cheeks flushed. “Really good, Yang.” Blake cleared her throat and averted her gaze. “I was expecting worse, actually.”

Yang laughed. “I didn’t want to push you too hard,” she said as she tucked hair behind Blake’s ear. “We didn’t talk about it beforehand, and I’d never punished you before, so I wanted to go slow for the first time.”

“Next time, feel free to go a little harder.”

“Fuck.” Yang’s mouth gaped, and Blake smiled at her reaction. “Fuck, okay.” Yang nodded. “I can- I can do that. I just wanted to be sure you were okay.”

“I’m great,” she said. “I’m really great.” She leaned her head against Yang’s shoulder, and she smiled into her skin. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m great,” Yang said with a laugh. “I like this. I like you.”

Blake laughed. “I like you too,” she said. She gently kissed her way up Yang’s neck to her lips and couldn’t resist her smile. “I like doing this, too.” She pulled back and studied Yang’s face as her heart skipped a beat. “And you’re okay with this?” she asked, biting her lip.

Yang nodded eagerly. “I am more than okay with this.” Yang gently pressed their foreheads together. “I wanted this too. I want this.”

“Good. Because I- I like this. I like doing this.” She blushed, but she forced herself to say her piece. “I trust you, Yang. And I love you, and I don’t want to force you to do this just because I want it.”

“Trust me, baby, you’re not forcing me to do anything.” Yang brushed her hair behind her ears. “I want this just as much as you do.” Blake smiled as Yang kissed her forehead. “As long as we’re both happy, baby. And trust me, I’m really happy.”

Blake nodded, her nerves settling. “Okay. Good.” She stood up and leaned her head against Yang’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “I’m really happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love writing top Yang, so feel free to send me some prompts on tumblr at softlighter!


End file.
